No sabría que hacer si te hubiera pasado algo
by F10S LxR
Summary: Nami se va a otra ciudad y se separa de Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp y Vivi durante dos años, en todo ese tiempo, Nami conoce a Nico Robin y se convierte en su mejor amiga. Un día Nami y Robin deciden ir a Londres de vacaciones y se encuentran con ellos.
1. Capítulo 1: Comienzo

Ni one piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a su creador Eiichiro Oda**.**

Esta es una historia completamente diferente a todas las que he creado antes ya que nunca se me había ocurrido nada igual, espero que les guste y que dejen reviews con sus impresiones.

** Capítulo 1: Comienzo.**

Nunca pensé que todo terminaría así, aunque la verdad, nunca me imaginé que algo así pudiese suceder en la vida real, hasta ese día eras sólo mi amigo, hasta creo que exagero al decir esa palabra, eras simplemente un conocido que me había presentado Nami.  
>Nunca olvidaré ese día, el día en el que nos conocimos gracias a ella, Nami, nunca la olvidaré, porque gracias a ella pude conocerte y porque era una gran amiga, era mi mejor amiga hasta que pasó ese suceso.<br>Todo ocurrió muy rápido, todo empezó ese día…

**_Cinco meses antes…_**

_Londres, 25/9/11 - 18:47. Cerca del Big Ben._

—Nami, ¿para qué me traes aquí? —preguntó Robin—. Sabes que sólo nos quedan tres días antes de volver a Madrid y quiero disfrutar de lo que nos queda del viaje.

—Tranquila Robin, he venido precisamente aquí porque recibí una llamada inesperada de un amigo —respondió Nami dándole una palmada en la espalda a Robin.

—¿Qué tengo que ver en esto Nami? —preguntó Robin desconcertada—. Y además, ¿qué te dijo la persona que te llamó para que tuvieses que esperar aquí? Se supone que tú estás en Inglaterra y supuestamente todas las llamadas que puedas recibir de algún amigo no deberían obligarte a venir aquí.

—Nada, pero es que no quería venir aquí sola —dijo Nami tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en un banco—. Y lo que me dijo esa persona si me obligaba a venir aquí, porque no la he visto en dos años.

—¿Cómo que no la he visto, acaso esa misteriosa persona está aquí? — preguntó por tercera vez al ver que Nami no le decía la razón por la cual estaban en ese lugar.

—Bueno, se supone que hoy la voy a ver —respondió Nami mirando el reloj—. Al menos eso es lo que me dijo…

_Flashback._

24/9/11 – 23:13

—Robin, ¿estás aquí? —preguntó Nami entrando en su habitación, la cual compartía con ella—. ¿Robin?

Nami al ver que Robin no estaba en la habitación y que ya era tarde para ir a cualquier museo decidió darse un baño ''relajante'', entonces antes de siquiera dar un paso sonó el móvil…

—Qué raro que suene el móvil, solamente mis amigos lo conocen y les dije que no me llamaran a no ser que sea una emergencia —pensó Nami antes de cogerlo—.¿Quién es?

—¿Nami? ¿Eres tú, Nami? —La llamó alguien que parecía no creer con quién hablaba a pesar de haber sido el autor de la llamada.

—Si, soy yo, ¿quién eres tú? —preguntó Nami al no reconocer la voz.

—¿De verdad no te acuerdas de mí? —cuestionó el extraño desconocido de voz alegre.

—Pueeeeeeees… —Nami se quedó en silencio varios minutos hasta que continuó—. Pues no, no me acuerdo en absoluto.

En ese momento Nami pudo oír de fondo

—¡Zoro tenías razón!, Nami ya no se acuerda de nosotros —dijo el aun extraño que la había llamado.

—Lo sabía, ¿cómo iba a recordarnos esa bruja avara?

—¡Que dices pelo lechuga! Lo que pasa es que sólo me recuerda a mí y para recordar todos los momentos de amor que tuvimos os borró de su mente.

—¿!Cómo me has llamado ceja rizada, quieres pelea!?

—¡Te vas a enterar espadachín de tres al cuarto, sólo por ir a clases de kendo y aprender a usar tres espadas no te convierte en un superhombre!

—¿Luffy? —preguntó Nami al reconocer a los dos de fondo.

—¡Si Nami soy yo! — contestó Luffy contento de que le recordara.

—¡Hola Luffy cuanto tiempo! ¿Cómo es que te sabes el número de mi móvil? —preguntó una exaltada Nami al volver a hablar con él después de dos largos años.

—Me lo dio Ace, al saber que me iba de vacaciones me llamó para decírmelo —respondió tranquilamente sin decir que tiene que ver que él se tenga que ir de vacaciones para que su hermano le llame y le diga su número de móvil.

—¿Para qué te dio mi número si te ibas de vacaciones? —preguntó Nami que no sabía el porqué.

—Porque... —Luffy esperó unos segundos antes de continuar— ¡Yo también estoy en Inglaterra con Zoro, Sanji y Usopp!

—¿De verdad? ¡Pues tenemos que vernos lo antes posible! —dijo Nami sorprendida ante la noticia.

—¡Claro que si! —exclamó Luffy—. ¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos en el Big Ben?

—Está bien —respondió Nami—. ¿No te importa si llevo conmigo a una amiga?

—¡Por supuesto que no, mientras más seamos mejor lo pasaremos! —dijo Luffy alegre—. Entonces nos vemos en el Big Ben a las 14:30.

—A esa hora no podemos, estaremos visitando museos que no hemos visto, mejor nos vemos a las 19:00 —avisó Nami antes de que le diera a Luffy por colgar.

—Nami me voy nos vemos mañana —se despidió Luffy.

—Adio… —Nami no pudo continuar al ser interrumpida por Luffy.

—Nami te paso a Sanji que quiere hablar contigo y si no te paso con él, yo, yo, ¡ME QUEDARÉ SIN COMIDA HASTA EL ALMUERZO DE MAÑANA! —gritó dramáticamente Luffy al pensar en que podría morir de hambre al estar quince horas sin comer. (PD: Luffy no es muy listo como ya se sabe, pero para calcular el tiempo de cada comida es un genio mundial).

—De acuerdo... —dijo Nami con dejadez al pensar en todo lo que aquel pesado le podría decir.

—Nami, ¿me quieres?  
>—Nami, ¿me quieres mucho?<br>—Nami, ¿me amas?  
>—Nami, ¿me amas mucho?<br>—Nami quiero que te cases conmigo.  
>—Nami quiero que te cases conmigo y tengamos hijos.<br>—Nami quiero que te cases conmigo y te trataré como una princesa.  
>—Nami quiero que me beses al reencontrarnos.<br>—Nami quiero que me des un gran abrazo al reencontrarnos.  
>—Nami quiero que me digas todo lo que me has echado de menos al no poder verme en estos dos años nada más verme.<p>

Nami se puso pálida al pensar en todo lo que le diría ese pervertido y pensó en una manera de cortar la conversación lo antes posible.

—¡Nami-swan! ¿Me echaste de menos? ¿Cómo puedo preguntar eso si la respuesta está clara? ¡PUES CLARO QUE ME HAS ECHADO DE MENOS! —gritó Sanji eufórico imaginándose lo que ocurriría el día siguiente en el reencuentro:

—¡No está! —dijo Nami llorando de tristeza al ver que no se encontraba Sanji en ese lugar.

—Estoy aquí Nami —dijo seriamente Sanji detrás de ella.

—¡Sanjiiiiiiii! —gritó Nami mientras corría hacia él rápidamente llorando.

—¡Namiiiiiii! —gritó Sanji haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

—¡Sanji te he echado mucho de menos! —dijo Nami abrazándolo y sin parar de llorar.

—Tranquila Nami, ahora estás conmigo de nuevo y nunca te dejaré —dijo Sanji mientras acercaba su cabeza lentamente para besarla.

—S-Sanji —dijo Nami mientras hacía lo mismo.

Entonces cuando se iban a dar el beso…

—Sanji tengo que colgar ya nos veremos mañana —dijo Nami fríamente y colgándole.

—Uf menos mal que lo hice directamente —se dijo así misma una Nami satisfecha de no tener remordimientos con él—. A Robin seguro que le interesa la idea —pensó mientras maquinaba un maléfico plan.

_Fin del Flashback._

Lo que sucedió con los chicos al terminar la llamada.

—¿Nami? ¿Nami-san? —la llamaba Sanji buscando que le respondiera—. Seguro que tendrá algún problema con el móvil. ¡Decidido, le compraré uno nuevo para que pueda hablar conmigo todo el tiempo!

—Pues para mí que te colgó porque quería, ya que tu eres un cocinero pervertido al fin y al cabo. – Dijo Zoro con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Qué has dicho lechuga parlante, mi Nami-swan tiene demasiada clase para hacer esas cosas y me ama! —contestó Sanji enfadado.

—¡No me insultes ceja diana! —respondió Zoro furioso con el comentario de Sanji—. ¡A ti ninguna mujer te va a querer!

—¡Te vas a enterar! —dijo Sanji empezando la pelea.

Mientras Zoro y Sanji hacían su típica pelea, a la que Luffy le llamó pelea minutaria (debido a que lo hacen cada minuto del día los 365 días del año), Usopp se cuestionaba la conversación…

—¿Pero quién será esa amiga de Nami? —preguntó Usopp al enterarse de su encuentro.

—No lo sé, Nami no me dijo su nombre —respondió Luffy despreocupado por el tema—. Aunque pensándolo bien, no se lo pregunté. —Terminó con una sonrisa.

—Que idiota eres Luffy —le insultó Usopp ante su respuesta—. Mejor me voy a mi habitación. Sanji, recuerda que si sales otra vez de fiesta y vuelves por la madrugada no te abriré la puerta y tendrás que pedirle a Luffy y Zoro que te dejen dormir con ellos.

—Tranquilo Usopp —dijo Sanji, el cual no saldría de fiesta ese día para estar presentable ante su pelirroja y su amiga—. Además, si Nami lleva a una amiga, ¡significa que es guapa porque todas las amigas de Nami son guapas, así que hoy me prepararé a fondo para mañana!

—Tú siempre igual, nunca cambiarás —le ''regañó'' Usopp mientras se marchaba a su habitación—. Date prisa en venir, ya que me prometiste que hoy me ayudarías a organizar mi equipaje para que las cosas que le compré a mi amiga Kaya no se estropeen con lo demás.

—Si, ya, ''amiga'' —dijo Sanji destacando esa palabra y entrecomillándola con los dedos—. Solo eso, ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras le seguía, ese comentario hizo enrojecer a Usopp de la vergüenza y cabrearle.

—¡Cállate Sanji, ¿tú que sabrás de la amistad entre Kaya y yo?! —dijo Usopp abriendo la puerta y entrando en su habitación—. ¡Sólo quieres salir con todas ellas sin importar como se llamen o cuando las conociste!

—Hay que ver… —dijo Sanji al ver la reacción de Usopp— aunque a decir verdad tiene un poco de razón —pensó Sanji al oír a Usopp—. Bueno, si soy un guapo caballero, no hay mujer que se me resista.

Mientras tanto con Luffy y Zoro…

—Luffy —lo llamó Zoro—. ¿Te llegaste a recuperar de lo tuyo con Nami?

—Por supuesto Zoro —respondió seguro Luffy—. Así que no te preocupes.

—Bueno, si tu lo dices yo te creo —dijo Zoro—. Porque no sabes mentir —dijo mientras empezó a reírse.

—¿Es que lo dudabas acaso? —preguntó Luffy—. Además, esta será la primera vez en dos años en la que nos reuniremos todos.

—¿Todos? —preguntó Zoro al recordar que Luffy no había recordado a una persona—. Falta Vivi para completar el grupo.

—No —negó Luffy convencido—. No falta nadie.

—¿Te has peleado con ella o algo así? —preguntó Zoro al ver como Luffy dejaba tirada a Vivi.

—No es eso Zoro —respondió Luffy—. Hoy la llamé y viene mañana a las 10, por eso digo que está todo el grupo.

—¿Y te dijo que si sin más? —preguntó Zoro incrédulo ante el poder de convicción que parecía poseer Luffy.

—Como su padre es rico se lo puede permitir Zoro —respondió Luffy contento al pensar en el reencuentro del grupo.

—Es verdad, pero Luffy, ¿tú no tienes un mal presentimiento? —preguntó Zoro serio al preguntarlo.

—No, seguro que no pasa nada —dijo Luffy mientras preparaba su cama.

—Seguramente tengas razón —dijo Zoro preocupado de lo que podría pasar—. Me voy a dormir yo también —añadió Zoro mientras colocaba las mantas a un lado para acostarse.

Al cabo de un rato (a las 3:56 de la mañana), Luffy estaba inquieto y llamó a Zoro…

—Zoro —lo llamó Luffy.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Zoro molesto al ser despertado.

—Mi cama es misteriosa —contestó Luffy con cara de asombro.

—¿Para qué me dices esas cosas a estas horas? —preguntó Zoro enfadado de que le impidiera dormir por sus estúpidos comentarios—. ¿Por qué crees que tu estúpida cama es misteriosa?

—Porque cuando nos vamos de la habitación y volvemos por la tarde, la cama, ¡ESTÁ HECHA! —dijo Luffy asustado por lo que le podría pasar en esa cama.

—¡Las camas no se hacen solas idiota, eso lo hace el servicio de limpieza del hotel! —gritó Zoro al escuchar la estupidez de Luffy—. ¿No lo leíste en el pasillo del hotel?

—Pues no —dijo Luffy despreocupado y acostándose en la cama.

—Idiota —contestó Zoro mientras cerraba los ojos.

Fin de lo ocurrido con los chicos.

—Mmm… ¿Dónde podrán estar? —preguntaba Luffy en alto para ver si alguien le respondía.

—Yo se como encontrarlas —dijo Usopp convencido.

—¿Cómo lo harás? —preguntó Sanji el cual llevaba una bolsa en las manos.

—Es fácil, Zoro, ¿por donde vamos? —preguntó Usopp esperando su respuesta.

—Pues vamos hacia la derecha —respondió Zoro convencido.

—Pues vamos hacia la izquierda —dijo Usopp empezando a caminar.

—¿Para qué se lo preguntas si te vas hacia el lado contrario? —preguntó Sanji confuso—. ¡Claro, es por eso! —Sanji que tomó el mismo camino que Usopp al darse cuenta del plan de Usopp.

—Veo que lo has entendido —dijo Usopp mientras seguía avanzando.

—¡Usopp quiero que me expliques eso! —exclamó Luffy mientras le seguía.

—Yo también quiero saber porqué vas en sentido contrario al mío —dijo Zoro confuso al no entenderlo.

—Me fui en sentido contrario porque Zoro tiene un sentido de la orientación nefasto y pensé que si me decía por donde no ir sería más fácil —respondió Usopp ante el enfado de Zoro.

—¡Te vas a enterar narizotas! —gritaba Zoro enfadado mientras le perseguía.

Entonces un desconocido le pregunta la hora a Luffy.

—What time is it?

—Estoooo… ¡Sanji dime como se dice las 19:00 en inglés! —gritó Luffy llamando la atención de todas las personas de alrededor.

—Se dice Seven O'clock —respondió una mujer a su espalda.

—Gracias —dijo Luffy dándose la vuelta—. ¿Quién eres?

—¿Yo? Me llamo Nico Robin, pero puedes llamarme Robin, encantada —se presentó rápidamente.

—Encantado, yo me llamo Monkey D Luffy —contestó alegre.

—Vaya, veo que ya os habéis presentado —dijo Nami al llegar.

Mientras con Zoro, Sanji y Usopp…

—Noto un olor a pelirroja en el ambiente —dijo Sanji mientras seguía caminando—. Aunque también puedo sentir a una morena y una peliazul.

—Es cosa tuya, estás muy mal Sanji —respondió Usopp.

—¡Que no, que siento en el ambiente que hay una pelirroja, una morena y una peliazul! —dijo Sanji alterado al pensar que pudiesen ser Nami, Vivi y la amiga de Nami (la cual ya tenía en mente que era guapa sin conocerla).

—Déjalo Usopp, ya sabes que ese estúpido cocinero esta mal de la cabeza —dijo Zoro al ver el estado de Sanji.

—Pero Zoro, debes entender que hace dos años que no la veis y uno que no me veis a mí y para alguien como él es mucho tiempo —dijo Vivi caminando a su lado—. Y si encima va a conocer a alguien nuevo pues peor.

—Si es verda…. ¡VIVI! —exclamó Zoro sorprendido al verla—. ¿Tú no nos habías llamado hoy para decir que tu avión llegaría con retraso?

—Si, pero al final todo salió bien gracias a mi padre. —respondió Vivi.

_Flashback._

Luffy y los demás estaban preparados para ir a buscar a Vivi al aeropuerto, pero sonó el teléfono…

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Zoro rápidamente—. Tenemos prisa.

—Zoro, soy Vivi —dijo ante el asombro de Zoro al estar hablando con ella cuando se supone que la van a ir a buscar.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Zoro extrañado al tener esa conversación.

—Si, el avión no pudo despegar por problemas técnicos y me quedo en tierra hasta las 16:20 —dijo Vivi apenada de no poder ir al reencuentro.

—Y ahora, ¿qué le digo a Luffy? —preguntó Zoro nervioso ante la reacción de Luffy al enterarse.

—Tú dile que ya nos veremos y que no me vengan a buscar al aeropuerto, no le digas nada más—. respondió Vivi—. Ya se me ocurrirá algo, adiós.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para ir con ellos? —se preguntaba Vivi al ver que no podía ir a la hora acordada—. ¡Ya lo tengo!

Entonces Vivi marcó un número de teléfono y esperó a que le contestaran…

—Nefertari S.A. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —contestó un empleado de la compañía de su padre.

—Hola, soy Nefertari Vivi, ¿se encuentra disponible mi padre en este momento? —preguntó educadamente.

—Si señorita Vivi, ahora mismo se lo paso. —respondió rápidamente.

Vivi estuvo esperando unos minutos hasta que su padre se puso al teléfono…

—¿Ha pasado algo Vivi? —preguntó Cobra preocupado por si le había sucedido algo.

—Nada grave papá —respondió Vivi tranquilizándolo—. Solo vengo a pedirte un favor, ¿puedes encargarme un avión? Es que el que iba a coger en un principio sale mucho más tarde de lo que debería y tengo una importante reunión con mis amigos.

—Bueno, te lo encargaré, pero no te acostumbres a estas cosas —contestó Cobra—. Piensa que aunque tengamos una empresa con grandes ganancias puede quebrar en cualquier momento y no puedes estar gastando el dinero tan a la ligera.

—Vale papá, te prometo que no gastaré el dinero a lo loco —dijo Vivi contenta al saber que su padre le iba a dar ese capricho.

_Fin del Flashback._

—Y gracias a mi padre pude venir —finalizó Vivi mientras notaba que alguien la miraba.

—¡Vivi-Chan! —gritó Sanji eufórico—. ¡Dame un abrazo mi peliazul!

—No, mejor otro día —dijo Vivi evitando a Sanji—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Luffy?

—Luffy está aquí detrás —dijo Zoro dándose la vuelta buscando a Luffy—. ¿Luffy?

—¿Ese de ahí no es Luffy? —preguntó Usopp al ver a alguien vestido como él hablando con una mujer que, a simple vista, aparentaba ser mayor que él y a Nami acercándose.

—¡Esa es mi Nami-swan y la otra debe ser su preciosa amiga! —dijo Sanji corriendo hacia ellos.

—¡Hola Luffy! —saludó Nami abrazando a Luffy alegremente—. Han pasado dos largos años desde la última vez que nos pudimos ver.

—Si, dos largos años —dijo Luffy devolviéndole el abrazo—. Robin es la amiga que querías traer, ¿verdad?

—Pues si, es ella —dijo Nami soltando a Luffy poco a poco—. Ella es Nico Robin, profesora de historia, da clases en varias universidades y tiene 28 años.

—Eso significa que me lleva… —Luffy se quedó pensando al no ser comida del tema en cuestión— ocho y me llevo una, entonces lo multiplico por dos y…

—¡Te lleva 11 idiota! —dijo Nami enfadada al ver que su inteligencia no había aumentado en los dos años, Robin en cambio se rió del comportamiento de Luffy—. Esto aun puede salir como me esperaba —pensó Nami ante la reacción de Robin.

—¡NAMI-SWAAAAAAN! —gritaba Sanji que corría rápidamente hacia ella—. ¡Bésame mi pelirroja!

Nami detuvo a Sanji de un puñetazo al que él calificó de puño de los enamorados pero que ella sencillamente lo llamaba puño espanta salidos.  
>Entonces Zoro, Usopp y Vivi se unieron al resto, estuvieron unos minutos de saludos y abrazos hasta que los interrumpió Nami…<p>

—Chicos esta es Nico Robin, me hice amiga de ella en Gran Canaria y desde entonces somos intimas amigas —dijo Nami al ver que no se presentaba ella—. Por eso mismo quería que la conocierais.

—¡Claro que si! —dijo Sanji acercándose a Robin y sosteniéndole repentinamente las manos—. Soy Sanji, pero puedes llamarme Amor.

—Este pervertido nunca cambiará —dijo Zoro acercándose a ellos—. Roronoa Zoro, pero me llaman Zoro.

—Yo soy Vivi —dijo sencillamente con una sonrisa—. Encantada.

—Yo soy Usopp —dijo empezando a poner una pose extraña—. ¡Pero todo el mundo me llamaaaaa! ¡El Capitán Usopp!

—Encantada de conoceros, pero tengo una pregunta—. Dijo Robin extrañada.

—¡Si! —dijo Sanji contento—. ¡Estoy soltero mi querida Robin!

—¡No era eso ceja rizada! —dijo Zoro cansado de él y su comportamiento con todas las mujeres que se encontraba por la calle.

—¡Cállate pelo lechuga! —dijo Sanji dándole una patada la cual Zoro esquivó.

—¡Así que quieres pelea! —dijo Zoro empezando a pelear con Sanji como siempre.

—Mi pregunta es, ¿por qué te llaman capitán? —Robin ignoró a los otros dos y se limitó a preguntar.

—Porque soy el mejor de todos —dijo Usopp orgulloso.

—Eres un mentiroso —lo insultó Vivi al oírle—. Al que llamaban capitán era a Luffy, debido a que él, Zoro, Sanji y Usopp estaban en un equipo de fútbol y Luffy era como ya te habrás imaginado, el capitán del equipo, pero al terminar la temporada pasada lo dejaron.

—Ahora todo tiene más sentido —dijo Robin sonriente—. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a dar una vuelta?

—¡Claro que si! —dijo Luffy inquieto—. ¡Vamos!

El grupo estuvo recorriendo toda la ciudad hasta la noche, Nami les había invitado a ir a su habitación para seguir hablando y el resto aceptó.  
>Pasaron horas hablando y riendo en la cocina mientras comían y bebían hasta que poco a poco se redujo el número de personas despiertas a 2…<p>

—Oye Luffy, ¿qué piensas de Robin? —preguntaba Nami repentinamente.

—Bueno, me cae muy bien y es simpática —dijo Luffy tranquilo—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Solo eso? —preguntó Nami.

—¿Qué más quieres que piense? —preguntó Luffy que no entendía la pregunta de Nami.

—Mejor déjalo, ya sabrás lo que te acabo de preguntar más adelante —dijo Nami mientras se levantaba.

—¿A dónde vas Nami? —preguntó Luffy al ver que se marchaba.

—Al salón a ver la tele, ¿vienes? —lo invitó Nami al ver que no se dormiría tan fácilmente como los demás.

—Está bien —dijo Luffy mientras la seguía.

Nami encendió la televisión para ver una película de acción que estaban poniendo a esas horas, ella no quería verla, pero al fijarse como Luffy se emocionaba al verla no se quejó.  
>Al terminar la película Nami puso las noticias por curiosidad, pero antes de ver nada, los dos cayeron rendidos por el sueño.<br>Entonces mientras dormían, se pudo ver en directo un suceso extremadamente raro…

—¡Se está abriendo el suelo de Oxford Street! — gritaba el reportero asustado—. ¡Se abre completamente, lo único que ha quedado ha sido un gran agujero del cual sale a presión mucho vapor! —gritaba mientras corría—. ¡Parece que hay algo en el agujero! ¡Repito, parece que hay algo en el agujero! —dijo mientras se acercaba poco a poco—. ¿Es una persona? ¿Tiene cuernos o es el humo el que hace que parezca tenerlos? —se preguntaba el aterrorizado reportero acercándose al sujeto que supuestamente acaba de aparecer del agujero—. ¡Tiene cuernos, tiene cuernos! —gritaba alarmado—. ¡Se acerca, se acerca! ¿Pero qué es es… —No se supo nada más ya que se perdió la señal.


	2. Capítulo 2: Un día distinto

**Capítulo 2: Un día distinto un despertar distinto.**

El sol salía tímidamente, oculto entre una gran capa de niebla que se había apoderado del lugar.  
>Las calles estaban en calma, una calma que se podía comprobar con el silencio del cual provenía de todas partes, o del ruido que no salía de ningún lugar, todo estaba en absoluta tranquilidad, hasta que alguien decidió que ya no era hora de dormir…<p>

_—_Mmm... ¿qué hora es? —se preguntaba adormilado Usopp mientras se frotaba los ojos lentamente y se acercaba a una ventana para mirar al oscuro cielo— . Parece que me desperté temprano, todavía no ha salido el sol, ni siquiera parece que esté apunto de hacerlo.

Usopp al ver que todos estaban dormidos decidió irse a dar una vuelta, fue caminando lentamente hacia la puerta mientras oía a los demás hablar dormidos…

—¡Quiero más carne! —exigía Luffy mientras se le caía la baba poco a poco.

—¡Claro que os quiero chicas, hay Sanji para todas! —exclamó Sanji mientras abrazaba una almohada fuertemente.

—¡Camarero otra copa! —gritaba Zoro mientras cogía un cenicero vacío y se lo llevaba a la boca intentando beber.

—Dinerooo, dinerooo —dijo Nami mientras ponía una cara deslumbrante, asustando a Usopp que temía que le cobrara en cualquier momento por cualquier cosa desde que se despertara.

Usopp al llegar a la puerta, la abrió lentamente y tras volver la vista, recorrió toda la sala en busca de algo que se le pasaba por alto. Segundos más tarde, dejó de buscar y salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta aun más despacio de lo que la había abierto, para asegurarse de que nadie se despertaría, y suspiró aliviado y orgulloso tras demostrar semejante sigilo.  
>Al salir se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta del hotel. La puerta medía aproximadamente dos metros y medio, estaba hecha de cristal, con adornos dorados en los bordes que tenían símbolos extraños grabados en ellos y a su derecha, se encontraba un cartel con algo escrito, pero Usopp, al ser tan temprano, pasó de leerlo y salio al exterior del edificio, aunque se extrañó al no ver a nadie.<p>

—¿Todo el mundo está dormido? —se preguntó mientras avanzaba por las calles desiertas y de escasa visibilidad debido a la espesa niebla —. Eso es imposible, ya me encontraré a alguien.

Usopp seguía caminando por las calles vacías, no hallaba ningún signo de vida, pero notaba un horrible olor que se incrementaba mientras avanzaba.  
>Entonces, pudo oír un grito proveniente a escasos metros de él, pero debido a la escasa visibilidad, tuvo que acercarse para comprobar lo que sucedía.<br>Usopp al verlo casi se desmaya debido a lo que sus ojos observaron, unas extrañas criaturas estaban devorando a una mujer que yacía muerta escasos segundos después del grito.  
>La forma corporal de las criaturas era muy similar a la de cualquier persona, pero se diferenciaban mucho de un ser humano, carecían de pelo, su piel era extremadamente blanca, caminaban a cuatro patas, tenían una delgadez extrema, eran de baja estatura, no tenían cuencas oculares, pero tenían unas enormes orejas que parecían compensar la ceguera con la que contaban, poseían unas enormes y alargadas garras que parecían cuchillas y contaban con unos dientes afilados<br>Al contemplar semejante escena, Usopp intentó irse silenciosamente, quería volver al hotel, pero tropezó con una lata que se encontraba en el suelo, las criaturas se percataron de su presencia y empezaron a perseguirle.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —preguntaba asustado mientras corría lo más rápido que podía.

Las criaturas no contestaron, parecía que no tuvieran la capacidad de hablar, solo jadeaban en busca de su próxima presa, que en este caso, se trataba de Usopp…

Mientras tanto en la habitación con los demás.

—Sanji, Sanjiiii, despierta Sanji. —Luffy desesperado estaba intentando despertar al cocinero clavándole literalmente el dedo en la mejilla–. Sanjiiii.

—¿Qué te pasa Luffy? —Robin no podía pensar en el motivo de tal grado de nerviosismo.

Luffy la miró con cara de angustia y contestó simplemente —. Es que tengo hambre.

Ante esa respuesta, Robin le contestó de manera rápida y sin complicaciones—. Pues prepárate la comida.

Luffy puso una cara de pena, como si le hubiera recordado algo desagradable. Entonces se colocó su sombrero de paja y le dijo en voz baja—. Es que hay un problema.

—¿Un problema? —Robin lo miró extrañada.

Tras unos segundos, Luffy parecía que no iba a contestar, hasta que su estómago empezó a rugir—. Es que no se cocinar —confesó mientras recordaba todas las veces que Ace le ha tenido que llevar al hospital por intoxicación alimenticia.

—Bueno no soy una gran cocinera, pero si tienes hambre te puedo preparar algo, aunque no te acostumbres —contestó Robin mientras avanzaba hacia la cocina–. ¿Vienes?

—¡Claro que si! —contestó eufórico al saber que iba a comer algo—. ¿Sabes hacer carne?

—¿Carne? —preguntaba incrédula al oírle—. ¿A estas horas? —añadió al ver que se acababan de despertar.

—¡Si, es que me gusta mucho la carne! —respondió ante el asombro de Robin—. ¿Puedes preparar un poco?

—Supongo que podré… —dijo mientras se reía al ver que prepararía por primera vez en mi vida carne para desayunar—. Eres un poco raro —comentó con una sonrisa.

—Todo el mundo me dice eso muy a menudo —dijo mientras reía al decirlo—. También me dicen que soy ''especial'' pero no lo entiendo. —Eso logró que se a Robin se le escapara una carcajada ante la mirada extrañada de Luffy—. ¿Dije algo gracioso? —preguntó dubitativo ante su reacción.

—Todavía no nos conocemos lo suficiente, pero, la verdad es que eres un poco distin… —Unos estruendosos ruidos provenientes del exterior del edificio hicieron que Robin no terminase de hablar.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Luffy.

—No lo sé, es la primera vez que oigo algún ruido molesto desde que Nami y yo nos alojamos en este hotel —dijo extrañada—. Miremos por la ventana.

—Yo no veo nada —dijo Luffy mientras asomaba la cabeza.

—Esto es muy extraño —comentó Robin mientras miraba al cielo ennegrecido—. Luffy, ¿qué hora es?

—En este reloj pone que son las Nine o'clock —contestó Luffy como podía al no saber casi nada de inglés—. Nine era siete, ¿verdad?

—¿Son las nueve? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Eso es imposible Robin, todavía no ha salido el sol. —Luffy estaba seguro de que el reloj estaba mal.

—Creo que si es posible —contestó mientras señalaba un punto escasamente luminoso en la distancia—. Estoy segura de que eso es la respuesta.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Luffy forzando su vista para verlo mejor.

—Si no me equivoco, eso es el sol.

—Eso no puede ser, es muy pequeño.

—Si, lo es, desde esta habitación se puede ver perfectamente el sol asomarse entre las casas, justo donde está ese punto. —Robin esperó a que Luffy dejase de forzar su vista y le hiciese caso—. Lo vemos tan pequeño por culpa de las nubes negras.

Al terminar de hablar, Robin pudo ver una sombra moverse—. ¿Lo has visto? —preguntó al instante.

—¿El qué? —Luffy sacó tanto como pudo su cabeza y buscó por todas partes–. No hay nada.

—Buenos días tortol… Luffy y Robin —dijo Nami mientras bostezaba y se estiraba al mismo tiempo—. ¿No está muy oscuro esto para ser de día?

—Mira por la ventana y ya verás porqué —contestó Robin mientras esperaba su reacción.

Al mismo tiempo, con Usopp.

—Si me mantengo aquí dentro esas criaturas dejarán de buscarme —repetía Usopp en voz baja mientras se ponía en posición fetal dentro de un contenedor de basura—. ¿Qué son esas cosas?

Mientras Usopp pensaba la procedencia de esas cosas y la forma de escapar, pudo oír que alguien aporreaba el container en el que se encontraba.  
>Usopp al oírlo aferró la tapa con todas sus fuerzas para que no se abriera temiendo que fuera otro monstruo.<p>

—Si la abren estoy muerto, ¡MUERTO! —decía Usopp sin dudar.

—¡Ábrete maldito! —Se pudo oír claramente del exterior.

Usopp pensó que alguien podría estar en apuros, así que abrió el contenedor para intentar ayudar.

—¡Vamos entra! —gritó Usopp instantáneamente.

Al fijarse, se arrepintió de haberlo abierto, los monstruos estaban devorando a un hombre delante suya, pero al gritar detectaron su presencia.

—¡Mierda! —gritaba mientras salía del contenedor y empezaba a correr despavoridamente buscando otro lugar para esconderse—. ¡Esta vez me van a pillar!

Usopp corría sin descanso, las bestias le perseguían, se adentró en un callejón, el cual no tenía salida, su única opción de salvarse era una puerta al final del callejón.

—¡ESTE ES MI FIN! —gritó Usopp mientras lloraba al ver que la puerta no se abría–. Adiós mundo.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió repentinamente y alguien agarró a Usopp y lo llevó dentro cerrando la puerta rápidamente.  
>El cuarto era muy oscuro, y no pudo ver a su salvador.<p>

—¡Me has salvado la vida! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! —gritaba Usopp llorando de alegría.

—¡Calla estúpido no me digas esas cosas! —contestó alguien dentro de la habitación—. Voy a encender la luz.

Al encenderse, Usopp vio un gran armario lleno de provisiones de agua y alimentos, al ver a su salvador…

—¡Un monstruo! —gritó Usopp muy asustado.

—¿Dónde? —gritaba la otra persona aun más asustada mientras se desplomaba.

—¡El monstruo acaba de morir de un susto! —exclamó aun más alto Usopp.

—¡Espera no soy un monstruo! —contestó su salvador enfadado.

—¡Y habla! —Usopp estaba muy impresionado.

—¡Que no soy un monstruo! Yo soy…


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Callejón sin salida?

**Capítulo 3: ¿Callejón sin salida?**

—¡Siguen entrando! —Sanji anunciaba la llegada de más monstruos mientras pateaba a uno que iba a atacarle.

—¡Esto no pasaría si me hicieran caso al menos por una vez! —exclamó Nami empujando a uno de los monstruos con un palo hacia el exterior de la clase.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido ese tal Law? —Zoro no se fiaba de su nuevo conocido—. ¿Luffy no le acompañaba? —Un fuerte golpe casi lo desestabiliza pero pudo mantener la puerta para evitar que no entrasen más.

—¡Esto es el fin! —gritaba el desconocido tiritando de miedo por la situación.

Entonces se oyó del exterior de la sala una gran explosión, todos se asustaron pensando que pudiera ser otra mala noticia.  
>Unos pasos se oían en el silencio sepulcral del edificio, Zoro y Sanji se preparaban para pelear.<p>

—¿Estáis bien? —Un hombre entró por la puerta mientras sujetaba un sombrero y tiraba un lanzagranadas sin munición al suelo como si fuera un envoltorio de un caramelo, sin cuidado—. ¿Hay algún herido?

—¡Tú eres…

Se preguntarán cómo se ha podido llegar a esa situación si antes se encontraban en un hotel, así que dejemos el nombre de las dos personas misteriosas y volvamos hacia atrás…

Londres, 26/9/11 – 9:03. Hotel en el que se hospedaban Nami y Robin.

—Buenos días tortol… Luffy y Robin —dijo Nami mientras bostezaba y se estiraba al mismo tiempo—. ¿No está muy oscuro esto para ser de día?

—Mira por la ventana y ya verás porqué —contestó Robin mientras esperaba su reacción.

—¿Qué ha pasado con el cielo que está tan oscuro? —preguntó Nami intentando adivinar el motivo—. ¿Y de dónde ha salido esta niebla tan espesa?

—¡Toma mi Nami-swan! —Sanji apareciendo de la nada, le entregó a Nami una bolsa.

—¿Qué será? —preguntó mientras sacaba el regalo de la bolsa—. ¡Un móvil nuevo! —Nami se alegró al verlo haciendo que Sanji empezara a bailar—. Justo cuando pensaba en comprarme otro, ¿cómo lo sabías?

—¿No te acuerdas cuando hablamos por teléfono que se había cortado? —comentó Sanji al oírla.

—C-Claro que me acuerdo —contestó la pelirroja teniendo un vago recuerdo de lo que pasó. ''Sanji tengo que colgar ya nos veremos mañana. ''

—Entonces lo tenía claro, debía comprarte uno nuevo —prosiguió Sanji recordando lo que sucedió.

—¿Nami? ¿Nami-san? —la llamaba Sanji buscando que le respondiera—. Seguro que tendrá algún problema con el móvil, ¡decidido, le compraré uno nuevo para que pueda hablar conmigo todo el tiempo!

—¿No te acuerdas que ayer llevaba una bolsa? Pues era eso, el móvil, ¡pero me emocioné tanto de nuestro romántico reencuentro que se me olvidó dártelo! —dijo mientras bailaba en torno a ella.

—¿Ya es de día? —preguntó Zoro mientras se estiraba—. Veo que no, me voy a dormir.

—¡Espera pelo césped que ya es de día! —gritó Sanji para evitar que volviera a la cama.

—¿Cómo me has llamado ceja torbellino? —respondió Zoro mientras se encaraba con el rubio.

—¡Ya basta con todo este ruido que me acaban de despertar! —se quejó Vivi aun media dormida.

—Pero... —Sanji estaba extrañado— si ya hemos parado Vivi-chan-

—Pues yo todavía oigo un ruido. —Al decirlo todo el mundo se calló, pero en vez de silencio se oían golpes provenientes del exterior aproximándose a ellos.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Nami un poco asustada por la brusquedad de los golpes.

—Será alguna pelea de fuera. —dijo simplemente Sanji.

De pronto, la puerta saltó por los aires, cayendo en la dirección de las camas y sacos de dormir en la que se encontraban todos antes de levantarse.

—¡Usopp! —gritó Nami al recordar que no estaba con ellos—. ¡Creo que es el único que no se había levantado!

Luffy miró hacia el agujero que se formó repentinamente donde se encontraba la puerta—. ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Luffy impresionado—. ¿Son perros?

Del hueco en la pared aparecieron los mismos seres que atacaron a Usopp, Zoro cogió la mesa de la cocina y se la lanzó a tres de ellos, Luffy le pegó un puñetazo a otro que se había lanzado a morder a Vivi y Sanji lo remató en el aire de una patada.

—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! —ordenó Luffy mientras pateaba a otra bestia.

—¿Dónde está Usopp? —Nami estaba muy preocupada al ver que su saco de dormir se encontraba vacío.

—¡No tenemos tiempo corre Nami! —Zoro cogió a Nami por la muñeca y empezó a correr.

El grupo de seis empezó a correr hacia fuera del hotel, se abrían paso entre los monstruos como podían, Robin se fijó que todas las puertas del hotel estaban abiertas con aun más seres dentro así que descartó que quedase alguien con vida.  
>Al salir del hotel corrieron en línea recta por la calle, avanzaban al lugar que el instinto les decía, sin tener en cuenta las posibles soluciones, cuando se dieron cuenta, se encontraban delante de un hospital…<p>

—¿Entramos? —preguntó Zoro.

—¿Estos sitios no son los peores en las películas? —Robin dudaba ante la idea de entrar.

—Bueno, eso es en las películas, estamos en la vida real... —Nami parecía estar de acuerdo con Zoro— yo creo que es más peligroso quedarse fuera.

—La verdad es que en las películas es el peor sitio nada más aparecer los monstruos —comentó Sanji mientras sacaba un cigarro del bolsillo de su camisa y se lo metía en la boca—. Pero si toda la ciudad está desierta… —Se detuvo por un instante para dar una larga calada al cigarro recién encendido— ahora mismo es un lugar seguro.

—Así que tenemos que elegir pasar frío fuera y correr el riesgo de que nos coman, o estar resguardados y correr el riesgo que nos coman, ¿no? —Vivi ya había elegido que hacer.

—¡Entremos y busquemos comida! —El estomago de Luffy también había decidido que hacer.

Al ser aplastante la votación a favor de entrar, el grupo fue rápidamente hacia la entrada mientras vigilaban si había algún monstruo en los alrededores, tras asegurarse de ello, se internaron en el edificio.  
>Las paredes estaban repletas de sangre, la soledad del recinto le daba un toque lúgubre al hospital, al avanzar por los pasillos se avistaban señales que advertían que se encontraban supervivientes, pero parece que habían llegado tarde para ellos.<p>

—Nami, ¿dónde está la comida? —Luffy no podía ver otra cosa que habitaciones vacías, se preocupaba que pudiera morir de hambre.

—¡Y yo que se! —Nami golpeó a Luffy por su repentina pregunta sin motivo—. ¡Búscala si quieres!

—¡Buena idea Nami! —Luffy empezó a correr por el pasillo en el que se encontraban. Un fuerte golpe con un palo de hierro, que por su aspecto era la pata de una silla, lo detuvo en seco.

—Deberías tener más cuidado. —Un hombre de aspecto misterioso apareció delante de él saliendo de una de las habitaciones—. No estamos precisamente para estar desprevenidos ahora mismo.

—¿Pero que haces? —Luffy se quejaba mientras se sobaba la cabeza del impacto—. Eso dolió.

—Te acabo de salvar la vida. —El hombre se agachó para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—¿Salvarme la vida? —preguntó Luffy mientras aceptaba la ayuda del desconocido—. ¡CASI ME PARTES LA CABEZA EN DOS!

—No te enfades por una tontería así, si hubieras llegado al final del pasillo habrías muerto.

—¿Por qué hubiera muerto? —Luffy se estaba enfadando aun más por las palabras del extraño.

—Quiero que mires esto. —El hombre señaló el pasillo y lanzó la pata de la silla, la cual, antes de llegar al suelo, desapareció—. No sé que hay al final de este pasillo, pero la última persona que intentó cruzarlo tuvo el mismo destino que ese palo.

—¡Gracias! —dijo Luffy sonriendo mientras le tendía la mano—. Yo me llamo Luffy, ¿y tú?

El hombre le estrechó la mano mientras soltaba una leve sonrisa—. Yo soy Trafalgar Law, pero podéis llamarme Law.

—Vale chico Trafal. —Luffy pasó absolutamente de la manera de llamarle y decidió ponerle otro nombre.

—Este no es el mejor lugar para las presentaciones. —Law tenía un mal presentimiento—. Entremos en esta habitación, no es un búnker antinuclear como podéis ver, pero es más seguro que quedarse en los pasillos.

Todos se metieron en la habitación sin rechistar, Law, que esperaba a que todos hubiesen entrado en la habitación, miró por el pasillo antes de internarse en la misma, pero esta vez, no estaba vacío.

—¡Aquí vienen más monstruos! —avisó mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta.

—¿Por qué vienen ahora? —Nami no entendía el motivo tan espontáneo del ataque de las criaturas.

—¿Será que somos su única comida disponible en muchos kilómetros? —Vivi pensaba en lo peor.

—Eso es bastante improbable, —Robin quería una explicación sólida en ese mismo momento— en Inglaterra hay un número muy alto de habitantes, es imposible que toda la población en kilómetros esté muerta.

—¿Y que tiene que ver eso ahora? —Zoro, que estaba ayudando a Law a obstruir la puerta, vio que buscar una solución a eso ahora es una estupidez.

—Eso significa que alguien tuvo que atraer a las bestias para que atacasen. —Robin no se creía que esos seres tuviesen la capacidad de planear un ataque sorpresa.

—¡Van a entrar! —Sanji intentaba que la puerta se mantuviese cerrada mientras Zoro y Law ponían todo lo que se encontraba en la sala para evitar que los monstruos lograran internarse.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Vivi estaba muy asustada por la negra situación en la que se encontraban—. ¡ESTO ES UN CALLEJÓN SIN SALIDA!


	4. Capítulo 4: La gran sala

**Capítulo 4: La gran sala**

Al oír a Vivi, todos se miraron entre sí durante una milésima de segundo, sabían que tenía razón, ningún milagro aparecería en ese momento para salvarles, estaban condenados a morir, pero nadie quería hablar.

–¿Qué es eso? –Luffy señaló una cavidad cuadrada en el techo de la habitación a aproximadamente tres metros de alto.

–Eso no servirá de nada. –Law respondió sabiendo lo que Luffy iba a decir–. Si resulta que hay un ventilador exactamente ahí, los monstruos entrarían y nosotros no podríamos salir, porque, ¿Cómo podemos subir a los conductos de ventilación si estamos sujetando la puerta?

–¿Qué importa si hay o no un ventilador? –Luffy no entendía la diferencia–. Se quita y ya está.

–Luffy, si resulta que hay un ventilador, tiene que estar a una alta potencia para que llegue hasta el final del propio conducto–. Robin le explicó la importancia del ventilador.

–Todo estaría mejor si… ¡Cortase la luz! –Law sin motivo alguno gritó hacia su muñeca, como si estuviese dando alguna orden.

–¿Pero porqué gritas? –Zoro, que ya estaba tenso por la situación, se alteró aun más con el grito sin sentido de Law.

_Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, la luz se fue…_

–¿Eres mago? –Luffy preguntó sorprendido a Law ante lo que acababa de pasar–. ¡Genial!

–¿Un milagro? –Vivi no se lo creía.

–¡Vamos! –Nami se preparaba para subir–. ¡Luffy sube a Robin y yo me subiré encima de ella con ayuda de Vivi!

_Luffy cogió a Robin sin previo aviso, esta, un poco impresionada, se puso de pie encima de sus hombros, Nami, con la ayuda de Vivi, la cual se había puesto encima de una cama de la habitación, subió encima de Robin y abrió el conducto de ventilación._

–¡Esto ya está! –Nami entró en el conducto rápidamente y extendió la mano para ayudar a Robin–. ¡Al final el ventilador estaba unos pocos metros atrás!

_Nami, Robin y Vivi ya habían subido y se adentraban para que el peso no hiciese ceder su única vía de escape, solo quedaban Luffy, Zoro, Sanji y Law._

–¡Que suba otro! –Luffy se preparaba para ayudar al siguiente a subir.

–¡Iré yo y cuidaré de las damas! –Sanji corrió y tras impulsarse en Luffy llegó sin ningún problema–. ¡Sube Luffy!

–¡Zoro ayúdame! –Luffy empezó a saltar en la cama para coger impulso–. ¡Solo tienes que lanzarme hacia arriba!

–¿Podrás solo? –Zoro no estaba seguro de que Law pudiese aguantar las embestidas de los monstruos en solitario.

–Por supuesto, no te preocupes por mí, sube tú también–. Law se mostraba muy confiado–. Os esperaré en la entrada principal.

Luffy subió gracias a Zoro y se quedó colgando del conducto mientras era agarrado por Sanji para subir a Zoro.

–¡Recordad que os esperaré en la entrada! –Law recordó el punto de encuentro mientras Zoro y Sanji se iban sin tener la más mínima esperanza de volver a verle, porque, ¿cómo podría salir de esta?

_Law esperó a que se marchasen, sacó un silbato del bolsillo derecho del pantalón, y lo sopló fuertemente._

_No salía ningún sonido del silbato, pero los golpes se detuvieron._

–Mira que ser yo el que tenga que analizar a estos monstruos… –Murmuró Law mientras quitaba todo lo que habían colocado en la puerta y salía de la habitación al pasillo vacío–. Menos mal que lo tengo todo preparado.

_Con Nami, Robin y Vivi._

–Vivi, ¿has encontrado la salida? –Nami notaba que le faltaba aire.

–Veo un una salida, pero mejor será esperar a que vengan los que quedan. –Vivi quería asegurarse de que estaban bien.

–Oigo ruidos. –Robin se dio la vuelta y todas se quedaron en silencio para ver si escuchaban algo.

–¡Quítate pelo césped! ¡Me están esperando ahí delante!

–¡A ti no te está esperando nadie ceja arroba ( )!

–¡Quieres pelea!

–¡Sanji, ¿dónde está la comida?!

–¿Otra vez preguntando por lo mismo Luffy?

–¡Tengo hambre, me adelantaré y buscaré comida!

–¡Apártate Luffy que no hay hueco!

–¡Zoro quítate que la comida es sagrada!

–¡Dejadme pasar que yo soy el importante para mis señoritas!

–¡Muévete Luffy!

–N-No puedo…

–¡Nos hemos quedado atascados!

–¡Esto es por tu culpa lechuga podrida!

–¡Cuando salgamos de esta te daré una paliza ceja torbellino!

–¡Comidaaa!

–Creo que están todos bien. –Nami suspiró mientras ladeaba la cabeza y pensaba que esos tres no tenían remedio.

–Son un poco raros. –Robin reía mientras escuchaba lo que sucedía.

–Mejor que pienses que son solo ''un poco'' raros que si los conoces como Nami y yo… –Vivi creía que no son solamente UN POCO raros, su definición de ellos es otra…

–Ya sabemos que están bien Vivi, salgamos de aquí. –Nami estaba dispuesta a salir de ese pequeño agujero y respirar aire.

_El conducto terminaba en la pared trasera del hospital, a la altura del suelo, por lo que pudieron salir fácilmente._

–¿Qué haremos ahora Nami? –Vivi no tenía ninguna idea de que hacer.

–Pueeess… –Nami estaba bloqueada–. Primero esperemos a que esos cuatro salgan.

–Si vuelve a pasar algo así por tu culpa te las haré pagar cocinerucho–. Zoro salía primero mientras miraba mal a Sanji.

–¡Pero si fue culpa tuya vegetal parlante! –Sanji se encaraba con Zoro frente a frente.

–¡Me muero de hambre! –Luffy parecía no saber decir otra cosa que no estuviese relacionado con la comida.

–¿Dónde está Law? –Nami se asomó por donde acababan de salir y no vio a nadie.

–Dijo que nos esperaba en la puerta principal–. Luffy todavía creía que estaría esperándoles.

–Luffy… eso es imposible, no se podía salir de ahí por otro lado. –Comentó Robin mientras esperaba alguna idea de lo que iban a hacer ahora.

–¡No es imposible, él nos lo dijo y va a estar en la puerta esperándonos! –Luffy estaba totalmente seguro de que Law cumpliría lo que dijo.

–Bueno… si tanto confías en él, vamos a ver si está en la puerta o… –Sanji quería demostrar que Luffy se estaba haciendo falsas esperanzas.

_Sin pensárselo, todos dieron un rodeo al hospital, y se dirigieron en dirección a la puerta, allí, no había nadie._

–¿Ves Luffy? –Nami se lo esperaba.

¿Qué quieres que vea? – Law preguntó a lo lejos mientras se acercaba.

–¡Pero eso es… –Zoro no se creía que él solo pudiese escapar de ahí.

–¿Imposible? ¿Improbable? ¿Inimaginable? –Law sacaba una pequeña sonrisa al ver las caras de asombro.

–¡Al final si eres un mago! –Luffy estaba muy sorprendido–. ¡Lo sabía!

–¿Cómo has salido de ahí? –Sanji no daba crédito a lo que veía.

–Ya os lo explicaré en la sala, o como yo llamo, La sala de operaciones ''Room''.

–¿La sala de operaciones? –Vivi veía extrañada a Law–. ¿Eres cirujano?

–Era cirujano. –Law respondió con un toque melancólico–. Mejor que nos vayamos a la Room... –Al terminar de hablar comenzó a caminar.

–¿Es guay ese sitio? ¿Tiene comida? ¿Es grande? ¿He preguntado si tenía comida ya? –Luffy se emocionaba a cada paso que daba.

–Tranquilo, tiene comida de sobra para aproximadamente veinte años, si ella no ha llegado ya antes que nosotros…

–¿Ella? –Sanji se encendía con su propia imaginación–. ¿Es guapa? ¿Tiene novio? ¿Le gustan los rubios con un toque elegante? ¿De qué color tiene el pelo? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

–Será mejor que no conozcan a esa persona, al menos no por ahora. –Law se puso muy serio–. A no ser, que prefieras morir de hambre por su culpa.

–N-No es guapa, ¿verdad? –Sanji se deprimió ante las expectativas que tenía.

–¿Dónde está la Room? –Robin sentía curiosidad por saber hacia donde iban a ir–. ¿Se encuentra muy alejada de la posición en la que nos encontramos?

–No, de hecho, ya hemos llegado. –Law se detuvo en seco y con la mano les indicó a todos que se alejaran de él. – ¡Bepo, ya puedes abrir!

_Entonces un agujero se abrió en torno a Law, el cual se encontraba en el centro, la única parte que se quedaba intacta. El grupo, al mirar por el oscuro agujero, veía una escalera de caracol._

–Os esperaré abajo. –Law comenzaba a descender por una especie de ascensor situado en el centro exacto.

–¡Veis como era un mago! –Luffy brincaba mientras bajaba las escaleras.

_Tras unos minutos en silencio mientras bajaban, se toparon con una puerta._

–¡No se abre! –Luffy con todas sus fuerzas intentaba abrirla sin éxito.

–Es que esta puerta es de seguridad Luffy, sin la contraseña nadie abrirá esta puerta. –Robin miraba fijamente al panel numérico que estaba al lado de la puerta.

_La puerta se abrió desde el interior, Law fue el que la abrió._

–Os presento… ¡La Room! –Law gritó el nombre de la sala de repente, algo muy raro por lo poco que se ha visto en su personalidad–. ¡La sala con la mejor tecnología del mundo!

–¡Deja de gritar Law! –Una mujer alta le ordenaba que se quedase en silencio.

–¡Pero quién es esta belleza! –Sanji se exaltó al ver a la mujer de pelo rosado.

–Si no gritase, no te darías cuenta de que vienen personas… Bonney.

* * *

><p>Lamento no haber subido nada nuevo en tantísimo tiempo, pero perdí todo el avance que tenía (unos 7 capítulos y muchos fics extras) y tenía pensado dejar por un tiempo (unos pocos meses) de escribir pero al final lo tuve que dejar durante tanto tiempo por culpa de los examenes y problemas personales. Ahora 37/14 vuelvo a empezar otra vez a ver si termino este fic y los que tengo pendientes.

Por último añado que he modificado/ajustado los 4 capítulos de este fic un poco pero no he cambiado nada de la historia ni los diálogos.


End file.
